Tradução Guardião e Guia
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: A.U. Num mundo onde Sentinelas servem ao exército e Guias são propriedade, Steve é um Sentinela Desunido e Danny preferiria não ser um Guia. Tradução. Slash McDanno.
1. Introdução: Dicionário AU

**Título:** Guardião e Guia  
**Autor: **Cattraine  
**Tradutora:** AiL-chan  
**Categoria:** AU (a autora tb chama isso de crossover já que colocou os personagens no universo da série The Sentinel e faz referências a eles); praticamente 1a temporada (ou só ter visto o piloto é suficiente); Slash M/M.  
**Advertências:**Cenas de sexo levemente explícitas; menções a suicídio e cenas de violência não muito explícitas (futuramente).Leves spoilers se você não conhece alguns personagens, mas nada grave.  
**Classificação:** De PG-13 a NC-17 (futuramente)  
**Capítulos:** 10 capítulos + 5 drabbles no mesmo universo que também irei traduzir  
**Resumo:**Num mundo onde Sentinelas servem ao exército e Guias são propriedade, Steve é um Sentinela desunido e Danny preferiria não ser um Guia.

Link da fic original: Kahu a Alaka'i = archiveofourown (ponto)org(barra)works(barra)239900

**N/A: **Hawaii 5-0/The Sentinel AU. O título original (Kahu a Alaka'i) significa Guardião e Guia. Eu costumava assistir The Sentinel quando passava na TV. Você pode considerar essa fic um AU do universo canon.

**N.T:**Como esse universo não é muito conhecido e eu também precisei adaptar muita coisa para o português eu fiz um pequeno dicionário que, conforme traduzo a fic pode crescer, está em ordem mais ou menos em q as palavras (aquelas com asterisco, não as com números, essas ficam no fim do capítulo) aparecem na fic:

**P.S.:** Os nomes com 2 asteriscos são os adicionados recentemente, sendo do último capítulo postado.

**Dicionário AU:**

***Sentinela (Sentinel) e Guia (Guide)**= é um tipo de fanfic originário do seriado de 1996, The Sentinel. Nesse universe, é dito que para cada Sentinela, há um perfeito Guia e que irão se unir de uma forma profunda, como se deixassem uma marca na alma do outro. Na série, o Sentinela (Jim Ellison) tinha os sentidos super-aumentados, que podem ser úteis no trabalho dele como policial. O Guia dele, o estudante de antropologia Blair Sandburg, o ajuda a lidar com os efeitos desses sentidos durante a série. Há variações do universo da série, aqui me focarei nas dessa fic, se quiserem ler outras é só lerem no link de "fonte" depois dessa explicação.

Essas denominações vão além de um simples nome, são quase um chamado mítico, com o Sentinela e Guia destinados a se acharem e ficarem juntos. Nessa fic, junto a isso há também os animais espirituais de cada um aparecendo.

Esse AU é do tipo em que Sentinelas e Guias são senso comum, conhecidos por toda a sociedade, (em oposição ao seriado, no qual Jim e Blair sofrem para esconder as habilidades de Jim) mais especificamente são uma organização controlada por burocracia com grande influencia militar, chamado de Corporação. Em geral, como nessa fic, sendo nesse tipo de situação social ou o Sentinela ou o Guia é considerado de uma classe social superior a do outro, o qual pode ser praticamente como um escravo. Para mais informações sobre esse tipo de fanfic ou mesmo para ler no original de onde tirei isso tudo, segue o site: Sentinel and Guide - Fanlore: http (dois pontos)(barra barra)fanlore(ponto)org wiki(barra)Sentinel _ and _ Guide

***Ativo/Ativado (came online/active)**=Sentinela que expressa suas habilidades super-humanas/momento em q ele passa a expressá-los.

***Unido/Desunido (Bonded/Unbonded**)= Como são conhecidos os Sentinelas ou Guias que já acharam seus respectivos pares. Bond pode significar união, formar laços, estar ligado profundamente a algo/alguém, etc.

***Dispersão (zoning out /zones) **= No canon da série, os super-sentidos dos Sentinelas com frequência levam o Sentinela ao que eu escolhi traduzir como `dispersão` (mais pelas trad das palavras em inglês do q por outro motivo e olha q eu pensei muito nisso), que significa, nesse caso, ficar super-focado em um dos cinco sentidos e, no fanon desse universo (quase sempre) a única coisa que irá ajudá-los a sair de uma dispersão é a/com a ajuda do Guia deles.

***Cravando/cravar (imprinting/imprint)**= gravar (na mente), cravar, é um dos processos envolvidos na Caçada e na União. É um dos processos comuns no universo Sentinela, se eu entendi direito, é marcar permanentemente o outro, tudo relacionado a ele em sua mente.

***Caçada (Hunt)** = Período que dura desde quando o Sentinela encontra/avista/segue o rastro de seu Guia até o começo da União.

***Reconhecimento (Scenting) e Marcação (Marking**)= Eu traduzi como reconhecimento pq scenting, nesse caso, significa gravar o cheiro de seu Guia na mente assim como marcação, só que referindo-se a gravar uma marca do Sentinela no Guia.

***Jim Ellison**= personagem da série The Sentinel, que era o Sentinela do título e a série tinha parte dos problemas acontecendo devido a Ellison ter de manter seu status de Sentinela em segredo.

***Marcar (mark) e Possuir/Tomar (mate)** = processos que fazem parte do ritual de União, em geral um em seguida do outro, mas não há ordem obrigatória. O primeiro implica no Sentinela conhecer o corpo de seu Guia e deixar uma marca sua nele. O segundo é fazê-lo seu, principalmente corporalmente, mas também espiritualmente.

***calor da União****/ febre da União (bonding heat/bond fever)**= Significa o estado de alerta e de ânsia de completar a União que o Sentinela sente do momento que encontra seu Guia até a União se completar. O Sentinela pode sentir febre de verdade, que aumenta conforme o tempo longe de seu Guia passa.

***Reuniria (rebond)= **Esse é, provavelmente um termo que Danny inventa ao supor que a União pode ser feita com qualquer Guia que o Sentinela encontre ou escolha. De acordo com o que foi dito até agora, parece uma linha de raciocínio errônea.

**** Embriagado pelo toque (touch drunk)=** quando um Sentinela, tendo um tato aguçado, fica inebriado, quase como bêbado mesmo, com o toque de seu Guia. Seja por ter o sentido mais desenvolvido ou por vir de seu Guia ou até ambos.

****Mordida de posse (claim bite)=** Como foi uma mordida, eu traduzi assim. É a marca deixada no Guia pelo Sentinela, marcando sua posse e direitos sobre ele.

****Conter/Afiar-se/Moldar-se/Amolar-se (grounding/ground)=** Foi difícil traduzir essa, pois o particípio de grind, ground, também é usado com sentido de "castigo", do tipo que se dá aos filhos. E o sentido é esse mesmo, o Sentinela foca-se e grava tudo relacionado ao seu Guia (gosto/visão/cheiro/etc) para ajudá-lo a acalmar os próprios sentidos, pois enquanto o que sente de seu Guia é agradável, a abundância de gostos/cheiros/etc do resto do mundo pode ser doloroso ou irritante ao extremo, dependendo de quão alerta os sentidos do Sentinela está. O Sentinela pode usar o "sabor" único de seu Guia como demarcação de limite (como numa escala de normal até doloroso ou insensível) ou como forma de se acalmar, inebriando-se e desligando-se dos "sabores" desagradáveis. Espero que isso não tenha ficado confuso. Usei o sentido de outra fic de Sentinela para me ajudar, qualquer dúvida eu farei meu melhor para ajudar, mas também estou descobrindo esse universo (só li 4 longs nesse universo até agora).

****animal espiritual (spiritual animal)=** Não é uma característica essencial em todos os universos (eu só vi em 2 longs), mas em algumas, o Sentinela e Guia tem animais que somente ambos podem ver e que estão lá para ajudá-los e guiá-los em alguma situação difícil ou aparecem apenas quando a energia de um ou outro ou ambos está mais intensa. Eles são melhor explorados se história lidar com união espitual/mental com maior detalhe, nesse caso, eles podem servir como guias ou como a forma a ser assumida no "mundo espiritual."


	2. Capítulo 1: Fugitivo

**Capítulo 1: Fugitivo**.

Steve McGarrett rangeu os dentes e esperou, contendo sua impaciência. Ele detestava cidades grandes... Elas sempre significavam barulhos contínuos e cheiros suspeitos que tomavam-lhe os sentidos e agravavam sua constante e leve dor de cabeça. Entretanto, ele precisava se fazer de bom moço para a polícia de Newark se quisesse informações sobre os irmãos Hesse, então ele teria de aguentar,como sempre.

Steve virou um Sentinela* ativo* tarde na vida, durante uma missão com seu time SEAL**(1)**. A Marinha adorou e rapidamente cuidou de seu conforto e treinamento, mas tão rápido também se frustrou, pois seu novo e poderoso Sentinela simplesmente não conseguia se unir a nenhum dos Guias militares de elite apresentados a ele. Alguns haviam o perturbado tanto que ele acabou precisando usar de força física para afastá-los.

Steve era um dos mais poderosos Sentinelas que a Corporação já tinha visto -como o lendário Ellison, ele tinha os Grande Cinco- visão, olfato, audição paladar e tato acentuados, mas seu controle era irregular e ficava cada vez pior conforme o tempo passava e ele continuava sem se Unir*, sem um Guia para manter seus pés no chão. Ele persistia e sempre completava suas missões, porém permanecia sendo um Sentinela Desunido depois de quase doze anos. Ter durado tanto devia-se a sua absoluta teimosia, mas seu tênue controle estava finalmente se desfiando. Era só uma questão de tempo até seus poderosos sentidos o levarem à loucura ou à selvageria de um animal perdido da manada ou ao suicídio para escapar da dor constante.

Ele bufou frustrado e passou uma mão pelo rosto cansado. Tudo que ele queria fazer era terminar sua missão e então se recolher de volta a sua quieta casa no Havaí para uma muito necessária liberdade. Vinha perseguindo os irmãos Hesse por quase dois anos já e estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil se concentrar na caçada. Ele passava muito tempo em dispersões* e sofria com debilitantes dores de cabeça. Não demoraria muito antes que ele parasse de funcionar por completo.

Um toque leve no seu cotovelo o desperou de seus pensamentos sombrios e ele deu a sua Guia temporária, Catherine Rollins, o que esperava ser um sorriso tranquilizador. Ele gostava de Catherine, de verdade, eles se deram bem tanto como amigos quanto como amantes ocasionais, porém, eles não haviam se Unido, muito para o desapontamento dela. Logo ela teria de ser designada para um lugar diferente e outro candidato a Guia tomaria seu lugar, pois já estava se tornando incrivelmente difícil para Catherine tirá-lo de suas dispersões e Steve tolerava a presença dela cada vez menos.

"Chefe Franklin nos verá agora, Comandante."

Acenando em concordância para ela, gentilmente ele afastou a mão pequena do próprio braço, diminuiu os sentidos e passou por ela em direção do escritório fingindo não ver a dor nos belos olhos. Logo não conseguiria mais tolerar o toque dela de jeito nenhum e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer para impedir.

SM*-*SM

Detetive Danny Williams jogou o prisioneiro -que protestava e xingava, tentando fugir dele, sem conseguir mesmo sendo o dobro de seu tamanho- nas mãos de dois sorridentes policiais, pegou um bem impresso relatório no canto de sua mesa e se dirigiu para o elevador, arrumando sua gravata e cabelo no caminho. Se o Capitão Devlen queria o maldito relatório _agora_, então Danny pessoalmente entregaria em mãos para a secretária dele. Entrou e dois membros da SWAT, vestidos como tal, de bom grado abriram espaço para acomodá-lo. O mais alto, um esguio homem de pele escura, sorriu para o diminuto detetive.

Tonio Jackson gostava de Danny Williams, ele tinha uma forte atitude, puramente de Jersey e era um excelente policial e pai. Era uma pena que a vaca da ex-esposa tinha se casado com um rico empreiteiro imobiliário e se mudou para o Havaí, levando a filhinha de Danny com ela. O detetive estava arrasado. Todos sabiam que Danny ficara com as contas bancárias zeradas devido ao divórcio e não podia bancar segui-los ainda.

"Parece que você finalmente prendeu o estuprador do Parque Branch Book, Danny."

"Sim, sim, ele não era dos mais espertos. Tudo que precisou foi a Sonja numa minissaia andando por aí depois que escureceu e ele cometeu o erro de tentar agarrá-la."

Jackson riu. Sonja Bronson, a parceira de Danny, tinha um metro e meio de pura fúria do Bronx com o rosto de um anjo inocente feito por Botticelli e um chute violento que podia derrubar um cara em segundos. A dupla diminuta tinham os melhores recordes de prisão e apreensão na Homicídios.

"Ele ainda tem as duas bolas?"

"Sim, mas agora elas são do tipo que se pode retirar quando quiser. "

"Ai. Eu quase sinto pena pelo cara. Como está a Sonja?"

"Tão bela e perigosa como sempre. Ela pensa que o novo brinquedinho dela está escondendo algo e está prestes a chutar a bunda dele com força."

Jackson fez um som de dor como se fosse com doesse nele. O uso dos saltos stiletto da pequena Sonja como armas letais era legendário na delegacia.

Continuaram batendo papo enquanto o elevador fazia seu caminho lento da torre da delegacia para os níveis superiores de administração. Depois das Guerras Urbanas, delegacias de polícia ficaram mais parecidas com fortalezas, similar a duplicatas de torres medievais, oferecendo abrigo para refugiados durante a comoção civil e até um lar para oficiais e suas famílias quando necessário. A torre da polícia federal de Newark era praticamente uma microcidade. Tinha um heliporto no telhado, veículos blindados nos níveis de estacionamento no porão, seu próprio centro médico e vários restaurantes e self-services, como pequenas propriedades, nos níveis inferiores.

A única coisa que a Torre de Netwark não possuía era um Sentinela e, por isso, Danny agradecia do fundo do coração. Sendo um Guia sem registro e altamente empático, já era complicado o suficiente manter-se discreto e evitar os poucos Sentinelas com que pudesse vir a entrar em contato devido ao trabalho. Por sorte, ele possuía um círculo de amigos na delegacia que o ajudavam e ficavam de olho caso algum Sentinela Desunido viesse farejar por essas bandas. Todos eles acreditavam que Guias deveriam viver de acordo com a própria vontade, não como posse de um Sentinela e propriedade do governo, sem escolhas feitas por si mesmos. Então, Danny mantinha capsulas de neutralizador de odor na sua mesa e armário da delegacia e no carro também, sempre alerta para se manter fora de vista.

A propaganda que o governo apresentava era linhas e linhas de jargões atraentes sobre quão bem Guias eram tratados, porém Danny havia visto por si mesmo a realidade nua e crua, sua prima favorita, Jenny, fora forçada a se Unir com um Sentinela do exército militar com o dobro da idade dela e seu ocasional desprezo e rudeza deixaram uma marca permanente em Danny.  
Daniel Williams não era escravo de ninguém.

Ele, com sucesso, focou sua empatia na carreira de policial e tinha 89 homicídios com condenações bem-sucedidas sob seu distintivo e uma fileira de menções honrosas como provas de seu bom trabalho. Fortuitamente Nova Jersey tinha poucos Sentinelas ativados, pois estes eram criaturas territorialistas e gostavam de ter sua área. Isso funcionava a favor de Danny.

Ele saiu do elevador no 27º andar e dirigiu-se para a secretária de Devlen, Marcy, para deixar o relatório. Depois de jogar um pouco de conversa fora com ela por alguns minutos, voltou para a área onde os elevadores ficavam, determinado a sair mais cedo e ir direto para casa passar a noite com algumas bebidas e um jogo que gravara para variar um pouco. Estava exausto depois de desvendar o caso do Parque Branch Brook e sentia que poderia dormir uma semana inteira sem parar. Ao primeiro passo dado para fora do elevador vazio, a porta do escritório do Chefe Franklin se abriu e duas pessoas de lá saíram junto com o Chefe em pessoa, dando apertos de mão em despedida.

O cérebro sonolento de Danny de repente entrou em modo super alerta ao vê-los, pois usavam uniformes padrões azul-claros da Marinha Norte-Americana e o mais alto tinha a insígnia inconfundível em forma de raios de sol de um Sentinela ativado na ponta de seu colarinho e nas costas do colete tático havia em ziguezague na cor preta um relâmpago indicando que ele era Desunido.  
Danny paralisou por um momento, o coração batendo acelerado, e isso lhe custou caro.

O homem alto, esguio e de cabelos escuros virou a cabeça, as narinas alargando-se e o mais intenso dos olhares dentre os que Danny já tinha visto em toda sua vida encontrou o seu. Olhos avelã prenderam-se aos azuis e por alguns longos instantes eles apenas fitaram um ao outro.

Xingando, Danny bateu com força no botão que fechava as portas do elevador, no preciso momento em que o cara piscava antes de começar a vir numa linha reta em sua direção, um sorriso feliz rasgando o rosto dele. Danny precisava sair dali de qualquer maldito jeito.

O momento que as portas fecharam, Danny se moveu, enfiando seu cartão de identificação na abertura e socando nos botões do painel de controle do elevador para a torre principal uma série de códigos de emergência. Houve uma resposta imediata -um alarme começou a soar por toda a delegacia e o 27º andar foi rapidamente lacrado- todas as portas se trancando automaticamente devido ao código de alerta terrorista digitado por Danny. O elevador em que ele se encontrava era o único funcionando no momento no prédio. Apertou o botão para os níveis do estacionamento, indo com velocidade acima da média usada para emergências. Era preciso sair de Newark _agora _pois ele tinha um Sentinela ativo e Desunido preso ao seu rastro.

Ao sair do elevador, encontrou um time da SWAT entrando em resposta ao alarme e casualmente esbarrou no último da fila, espalmando o pequeno pacote de granadas não-letais presas no cinto de acessórios. Isso deveria servir para desorientar o Sentinela se o ruim se tornasse pior. A mente de Danny se apressou furiosamente enquanto ele roubava um carro do esquadrão e saía do estacionamento, ignorando o crescente caos criado por seu alarme. Ele não voltaria lá mais de qualquer jeito.

Ele era um fugitivo agora.

_Continua..._

**(1)SEAL:** Sigla para os times do mar, ar e terra da Marinha dos Estados Unidos (The United States Navy's Sea, Air, and Land Teams), eles são a principal força de operação da marinha norte-americana A Sigla é por poderem atuar em todos esses ambientes. Vide wikipedia. Você também conhece outros personagens SEAL como Steven nas séries NCIS e seu spin-off, NCIS: Los Angeles, o qual, alias, já participou de crossover com H5-O.


	3. Capítulo 2: Meu

**N.T:** Olá! Obrigada a todos q acompanham essa minha humilde tradução!**  
**

**Capítulo 2: Meu.**

Steve apertou a mão do Chefe rapidamente e deu um passo para trás, controlando seu reflexo de querer vomitar e se esforçando para diminuir seu sentido de olfato. O homem tivera bolinhas de carne com queijo e quantidade extra de alho para o almoço e a balinha de mente depois não fizera nada para cortar a expansão do bafo rançoso que alcançava narinas sensíveis de Sentinela. Catherine logo se intrometeu e agradeceu ao homem calorosamente, distraindo-o e, pela milésima vez, Steve se exasperou por eles não conseguirem se Unir.

Uma União Natural com o consentimento e vontade do Guia era o único tipo aceitável para Steve e ele deixou bem claro aos seus superiores que, qualquer tentativa de forçar um Guia a se Unir seria inaceitável. McGarret tinha consciência da vida miserável que alguns Guias levavam, forçados a deixarem suas famílias e tendo carreiras impostas à eles para servirem um Sentinela do exército no que beirava a exaltada servidão.

Era possível forçar uma União usando drogas e Catherine até havia tentativamente se voluntariado a fazer o processo, mas ele recusou veementemente. A simples ideia o revoltava. Ela argumentara que não seria forçado já que ela consentira e ele declarou com calma e firmeza que não queria se Unir desse jeito, nem mesmo com ela. Essa resposta sincera apenas serviu para aumentar a tensão entre os dois.

Ele afastou-se ainda mais e inspirou um cauteloso gole de ar. Instantaneamente sua dor de cabeça desapareceu quando um fresco aroma cítrico com claros toques calorosos, salgados de cheiro puramente masculino atingiu seu nariz. Era como uma onda de ar puro e Steve respirou fundo com gana, a cabeça virando por instinto para localizar a fonte desse nirvana sensorial. Do outro lado do local lotado, um pequeno, atraente loiro congelou no mesmo canto no elevador e os olhos dele se encontraram com os de Steve. Azul. Azul como o céu do Havaí, claros e honestos como uma perfeita onda cristalina.

_Guia! Meu. Meu Guia!_

Uma onda de felicidade atingiu Steve com tanta força que o deixou tonto por alguns instantes. Ele atravessou correndo o local, seu único desejo sendo o de alcançar seu Guia, abraçá-lo e cheirá-lo e prová-lo. Para sua imensa surpresa, seu Guia lhe lançou um olhar mortificado e bateu no painel do elevador com força, fechando a porta e, por consequência, deixando Steve do lado de fora. Em segundos Steve alcançava o outro lado do aposento, quase esmurrando as portas do elevador, grunhindo e depois tentando abri-las com as próprias mãos.

No momento seguinte ele estava se afastando, mãos cobrindo os ouvidos quando um alarme soou pelo andar inteiro e, sob o detestável barulho sua audição de Sentinela captou o som inconfundível das trancas das portas da escadaria fechando firmemente e se trancando. Sentiu uma onda de admiração em meio à dor. Seu Guia era um bastardo inteligente, lacrara o andar inteiro, efetivamente prendendo Steve lá enquanto a confusão não se resolvesse.

Não importava, pois Steve tinha o cheiro dele agora, aquele glorioso aroma limpo e havia visto o distintivo e o coldre**(1)**com a arma preso no cinto envolta da cintura fina. Seu Guia era um policial.

Steve deixou a cabeça pender para trás focando-se e inspirou fundo o cheiro remanescente e rico, memorizando, cravando*, seus instintos primitivos brotando. Ele estava na Caçada* agora e não iria - _não poderia_ – ser impedido. Fechou os olhos inebriado pela clara fragrância, dor de cabeça constante finda e assim ele estava sem sentir dor pela primeira vez em _anos._Vai ser tão maravilhoso quando ele enfim poder segurar seu Guia em seus braços... uma pequena e incômoda mão em seu braço intrometeu-se em seus pensamentos felizes e ele afastou-a com um grunhido e abriu os olhos para encontrar o olhar chocado de Catherine.

"Meu Guia. Meu." engasgou tentando dizer, contendo a vontade de mostrar os dentes e rosnar para ela. Incapaz de verbalizar muito mais, ele bateu com a mão rudemente nas portas fechadas e viu o rosto dela formar uma expressão surpresa.

Depois de algum tempo, ela piscou com força e balançou a cabeça, expondo um sorriso trêmulo em seguida.

"Bem, Comandante, é melhor irmos logo descobrindo quem ele é, não?"

Rapidamente, ela virou-se para encarar a confusão que era o aposento e bateu palmas repetidamente, falando alto enquanto o alarme ia diminuindo até parar, deixando os ouvidos de Steve pulsando com os resquícios do som.

"Certo, pessoal! O cara loiro que acabou de entrar no elevador! Quem é ele? Eu quero um nome!" Ela abriu a carteira, expondo seu distintivo de Guia Naval, "Isso é uma situação relacionada aos Sentinelas. Alguém me dê o nome dele."

A aguçada audição de Steve captou a aceleração de diversas batidas de corações, duas de dois homens usando uniformes da SWAT e uma de uma quieta secretária sentada perto dali. Decidiu ser ela o alvo mais vulnerável e aproximou-se de sua mesa, encarando-a.

"Eu sei que você o conhece. Quem é ele? Eu juro que não vou machucá-lo, ele é o meu Guia." Steve olhou com sinceridade para o rosto pálido e assustado dela.

"D...Detetive Danny Williams. Ele trabalha na Homicídios e Crimes Violentos no sétimo andar."

"Obrigado." Steve disse francamente. Tinha o nome de seu Guia agora. Danny. O nome dele era Danny. Steve saboreou o som. Seu Guia era um detetive e um dos inteligentes. Ao afastar-se da mesa dela, pegou o fim de uma conversa sussurrada entre os dois membros da SWAT.

"Pobre coitado... foi casado e tem uma filhinha."

Steve fechou os olhos e sentiu um aperto no coração. Como podia ser que nada na sua vida era simples?

_O único dia fácil foi ontem._

_Continua..._

**(1) Coldre:** sm Cada um dos dois estojos ou sacos de sola pendentes do arção da sela, e que servem para trazer as pistolas ou outras armas.

**N.T:** Dentre as reviews que recebi uma o site não deixou responder, então eu respondo aqui: Rose, obrigada por comentar e que bom que está gostando da história, muito mais vem por aí! ^^


	4. Capítulo 3: Injusto

**N/T: **Esse cap devia ter vindo no fim de semana, mas a vida sempre entra no meio ¬¬ As palavras com asterisco já estão no dicionário, deem uma olhadinha, se precisarem. Espero q gostem e bem-vindos(as), novos leitores(as)! ^^

**Capítulo 3: Injusto.**

Danny ligou o carro, pisou na embreagem e acionou as luzes azuis e sirene, dirigindo furiosamente em direção ao apartamento de Matt. Ele agradeceu a qualquer Deus que estivesse no comando por ter se esquecido de atualizar a polícia de Newark com seu novo endereço desde o divórcio. Isso lhe garantiria alguns minutos em que poderia recuperar o fôlego e decidir para onde diabos ele correria em seguida. Não tinha dúvida de que teria o Sentinela em seu encalço, junto com todos os recursos de comunicação Naval para apoiar o outro. Fugir era inútil, mas Danny não era nada se não teimoso.

Abandonou o carro seis quarteirões antes da casa de Matt e foi à pé indo por cada beco e atalho que conhecia. Quando enfim subia as escadas para o apartamento do irmão, já estava mancando e sem fôlego, contudo tinha o esboço de um plano. Só precisava evitar o Sentinela por tempo o suficiente para que os frágeis laços da infante União definhassem... o homem provara de leve seu cheiro e o havia visto brevemente, porém, e mais importante, ele não tivera a oportunidade de tocar em Danny ou iniciar formalmente Reconhecimento e Marcação*. Se Danny pudesse evitá-lo por tempo o suficiente para impedir isso, a União iria se desfazer até virar nada. Devastaria o Sentinela, sabia que sim, e Danny até se sentia mal pelo cara, de verdade, mas tinha de pensar na Grace. Ele era um pai em primeiro lugar, não um maldito Guia pertencente à Corporação **(1)**.

Ele destrancou a porta do apartamento e correu para seu quarto. Abriu com força seu closet e tirou as caixas do caminho com impaciência, procurando pela pequena mochila de suprimentos que guardara ali. Em seu coração, Danny sempre soube que um dia teria de ir embora e havia se preparado para essa eventualidade o melhor possível. O maior era problema era ele não ter ideia de como contatar a rede do submundo de Guias não-registrados. Era só uma questão de tempo antes que os vastos recursos da Corporação Sentinela o alcançassem.

Tirou a mochila dali e checou os suprimentos: um passaporte e identidade falsos, alguns telefones descartáveis, uma pequena quantidade de dinheiro acumulado (ele precisaria parar num caixa eletrônico e sacar a toda a vergonhosa quantia da sua conta antes que fosse congelada), latas de neutralizador de odor e uma arma de choque não registrada. Rapidamente adicionou umas roupas casuais e um casaco com capuz, então mudou para jeans, uma camiseta, tênis e um boné de basebol escondendo os cabelos claros. A Corporação estaria procurando um homem vestido profissionalmente; um estilo diferente poderia lhe garantir segundos preciosos numa busca visual. A última coisa que colocou foi um álbum digital contendo sua coleção de fotos da Grace. Pausou brevemente na sua mesinha para digitar o comando que limparia por completo a memória de seu laptop.

Ele deixou um bilhete codificado para Matt na mesa da cozinha. Matty sabia que seu irmão era um Guia sem registro e agiria de acordo. Cooperaria plenamente com as autoridades, podendo honestamente afirmar não ter ideia de onde seu irmão mais velho estava. Danny dirigiu-se para a porta. De um jeito ou de outro, ele nunca veria sua família de novo. As autoridades não eram de perdoar Guias fugitivos.

DW*-*DW

Steve andava sem parar de um lado para o outro perto da mesa de Williams no sétimo andar enquanto Catherine coagia impiedosamente o capitão de Williams a liberar o resto das informações pessoais de seu subordinado, ignorando os olhares hostis e murmúrios dos polícias no local. Ele deslizou uma mão de leve pela parte de trás da cadeira da mesa de Williams, inspirando o fraco aroma remanescente do homem, os olhos avidamente observando os objetos sobre o móvel. Uma foto de um Danny sorridente segurando um bebê que fazia careta, um desenho de giz de cera emoldurado do que parecia ser uma sereia e uma onda azul autografados com um rabiscado _Eu te amo Danno,_um carro de polícia de argila pintado brilhante e infantilmente, outra foto mais recente de Danny sorrindo contente e segurando bem próximo de si uma também sorridente garotinha. Tocou o último objeto desejoso. Talvez um dia Danny sorriria desse jeito para ele.

"Por que diabos vocês, imbecis, não podem deixá-lo em paz? Ele é um dos melhores detetives da Homicídios com que eu já tive o privilégio de trabalhar e um pai amoroso. Como vocês podem justificar aparecer do nada e tirar tudo isso dele? O que dá a vocês o direito? Ele não pediu para nascer um Guia."

Steve psiocu e se virou para dar de cara com uma um dragão cuspidor de fogo na forma de uma pequena mulher que estava com as mãos nos quadris, encarando-o lá de baixo, pálidos olhos azuis brilhando com raiva. Ela era linda, com sardas e cachos claros cor de cobre presos num prático rabo de cavalo, usando jeans, regata e botas de motoqueiro. Tinha um distintivo de detetive preso próximo ao coldre no cinto. Esta, ele percebeu, de acordo com o arquivo pessoal que ele havia lido avidamente no computador do andar de cima, era a parceira de dois anos de Danny.

"Tampouco eu pedi para ser um Sentinela," Steve replicou com simplicidade. "e não tirarei nada dele que ele não queira me dar."

Isso era verdade. Ele havia lutado e ignorado os sintomas da manifestação de seus sentidos superaguçados durante meses antes de experimentá-los por completo numa estressante missão na Coréia do Sul. Depois disso, passou-se mais meses até ele aceitar e começar a usar os sentidos do jeito que foram feitos para serem usados. Havia esperado desesperadamente por um Guia com quem pudesse formar uma parceria em todos os sentidos, uma de verdade, como a do lendário Ellison* na época em que Sentinelas e Guias eram raros e quase desconhecidos. Isso não aconteceu e fora forçado a lidar com uma série de Guias temporários, em geral por curtos períodos.

Ela o encarou e bufou em descrença.

"Sim, claro! Danny é um cara de mente aberta e tudo, mas não está interessado em homens. Você está mesmo afirmando que não vai pular nele na primeira chance que tiver?"

Com a cabeça, ela indicou a foto que Steve segurava com força numa mão. Danny sorria na imagem, bonito e irresistível, olhos azuis brilhantes de felicidade. Steve queria provar aquele sorriso.

Ele baixou o olhar ao ouvir o feio riso de escárnio que ela soltou por entredentes e não replicou. A verdade era que ele não sabia se conseguiria se controlar, a vontade de marcar* e possuir* seu Guia era crescente e piorava a cada segundo que passava. Era algo primitivo vindo de dentro de si. Não sabia se poderia conter ou resistir, nem tampouco se ia querer se impedir.

"Foi o que eu pensei."

Ela bufou de novo, deu meia volta e afastou-se pisando duro. Atrás dela, Steve guardou discretamente a pequena foto, com moldura e tudo, no bolso do seu uniforme.

_Continua..._

**(1) Corporação Sentinela (Sentinel Guild) ou só Corporação (Guild):** O nome já havia aparecido, mas eu só decidi traduzir agora, já arrumei nos outros caps. É como é chamado a organização militar responsável pelo recrutamento e cuidado de Sentinelas e Guias e qualquer assunto relacionado à eles.


	5. Capítulo 4: Perdido & Encontrado

**N.A: **Avisos pra certo nível de violência e algumas palavras chulas. VOCÊ FOI AVISADO! Msm ocupada, to trazendo cap novo... devia ter vindo antes, mas fikei mais ocupada do q esperava ¬¬ Espero q gostem! ^^ Naum é muito, mas logo estarei livre e poderei postar mais regularmente.

**Capítulo 4: Perdido & Encontrado.**

Danny guardou o dinheiro tirado do caixa eletrônico e entrou no carro, dirigindo-se para o aeroporto. Foi cuidadoso para discretamente esconder seu celular do escritório **(1)**debaixo do assento do táxi antes de sair dele. Não tinha dúvidas de que seria eventualmente encontrado e apreendido, mas estava determinado a ver uma pessoa em particular antes de ser pego e nada na Terra, nem mesmo um Sentinela no calor da União* iria impedi-lo, então ele valeu-se de cada truque que conhecia para ficar livre pelo máximo de tempo possível.

A caminho do aeroporto percebeu-se ponderando sobre e preocupando-se com o Sentinela. Lembrou-se da expressão de pura alegria no belo rosto do homem ao avistar Danny, a intensidade do olhar que compartilharam. Ele havia lhe parecido familiar. Danny queria ter tempo para descobrir mais sobre ele, pois aquele não parecia do tipo que desistia fácil. Talvez devesse ligar para seu amigo Toast, antes de embarcar em seu voo e ver se conseguir descobrir alguma coisa sobre ele.

DW*-*DW

Matthew Williams estava de pé, braços cruzados defensivamente sobre o peito, encarando o Sentinela e a Guia que mostraram um distintivo e então procederam a invadir sua casa. Ele havia chegado mais cedo do trabalho naquela noite e encontrara o bilhete de Danny, rapidamente jogando-o no triturador de lixo. Estava preocupado e assustado por seu irmão mais velho e receava ter de explicar o desaparecimento de Danny para os pais e irmãs. Esperava que, quem quer que fosse o rato, queimasse no inferno por ter contado na delegacia o novo endereço de Danny.

Ainda assim, ele estava curioso. Como a maioria das pessoas, o conceito de Sentinelas e Guias o fascinava. Observou a mulher rudemente ligar o laptop de Danny na mesa dele e procurar por informação enquanto o Sentinela parecia estar apenas parado, de pé, no meio do quarto de Danny, com os olhos fechados e apenas respirando profundamente. Matt mordeu os lábios para se impedir de fazer perguntas. Não tinha ideia do que poderiam aprender com ele caso abrisse sua boca, então ele manteve-a fechada e selada, embora, sendo um Williams, ou seja, um tagarela com boca movida a motor, o esforço para tanto quase o matava.

Fascinado apesar de tudo, observou enquanto o alto Sentinela de olhos tristes pegava uma das camisetas descartadas de Danny, levava ao rosto e inalava profundamente, uma expressão de puro contentamento no rosto aparecendo por um momento ao baixar a guarda. Depois de alguns minutos, o Sentinela dobrou a camiseta branca cuidadoso, colocando-a gentilmente de volta sobre a cama, e pegou uma das gravatas de seda azul de Danny para então deslizar os dedos por ela antes de também dobrá-la só que guardando-a num de seus bolsos. Matt continuava sua observação, vendo o Sentinela andar pelo quarto de Danny examinando atentamente tudo o que encontrava, de roupas até fotos. Ele tocava cada item com um respeito que beirava a reverência. Era quase íntimo demais para se ficar olhando.

Finalmente, a mulher soltou um suspirou exasperado, ergueu a cabeça e falou com seu companheiro silencioso.

"Não tem nada aqui. Ele limpou o disco rígido antes de ir. Podemos levar para o laboratório..."

"Não vai ser necessário. Eu sei para onde ele foi."

A voz do homem era suave. Ele segurava um pequeno coelho de pelúcia, manejando tão gentilmente quanto se fosse de verdade, movendo-o com cuidado nas mãos grandes, parecia absorto na sensação macia do falso pelo. Matt reconheceu como sendo um dos bichinhos de pelúcia favoritos de Gracie, que ela deixara lá para impedir o 'Danno dela' de se sentir sozinho. Danny o mantinha no móvel do lado cama junto com uma foto dela.

A mulher pareceu surpresa.

"Onde... como?"

O Sentinela ergueu o olhar para encontrar com o dela. Um fraco sorriso e algo parecido com orgulho perpassando o rosto dele.

"Danny é um cara inteligente. Ele sabe que não pode correr para sempre e que eventualmente será encontrado. O celular deixado no táxi foi apenas uma distração para ganhar tempo. Não há nada mais que ele possa perder além de Grace, ele foi atrás dela."

O queixo de Matt caiu. Mas que merda? O Sentinela havia deduzido as ações de seu irmão apenas cheirando e pegando nos pertences dele?

"Como você sabe disso?" ele soltou e então levou uma mão para tapar com força sua boca grande, horrorizado com o que acabara de fazer. Danny nunca o perdoaria.

A mulher ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando o outro com certa satisfação. "Bem, agora sabemos com certeza."  
Ao saírem, o alto Sentinela parou na porta e falou com ele sinceramente.

"Danny não será ferido sob meus cuidados. Eu prometo."

Matt não disse nada, apenas observou paralisado eles irem embora para depois, com relutância, pegar o celular e ligar para seus pais e irmãs.

SM*-*SM

Eles o encurralaram vindo de todas as direções enquanto ele descia a escada do avião em Honolulu **(2).** Uma equipe discreta de quatro, vestidos em uniformes da marinha. Ele jogou a mochila na cara do mais próximo, usou o cotovelo com toda a força bem na barriga do segundo e correu para a saída, o coração martelando no peito. _Não, não, não, não agora que ele já estava tão perto dela._Era isso que ele ganhava por ter os pensamentos distraídos por um alto e moreno Sentinela. Não conseguia parar de pensar naquele homem.

Seu joelho ruim, duro devido a viagem de avião longa e pernoitada, traiu-o, atrasando-o o suficiente para o mais rápido deles derrubá-lo, pulando em cima do loiro. O homem afastou-se, o corpo se contorcendo violentamente quando Danny enfiou a arma de choque num dos lados do corpo do outro, todavia, antes que pudesse reganhar seu equilíbrio e se erguer, dois apareceram do nada e jogaram-se por cima, empilhando-se sobre o loiro como um montinho, segurando-o por tempo o bastante para que uma magra mulher asiática num jaleco branco se agachasse e rapidamente deslizasse uma agulha no braço do loiro.

"Relaxe, Guia. Tudo vai ficar bem." Ela disse num tom falsamente suave e tranquilizador. "Seu Sentinela em breve estará aqui."  
E ouvir isso devia o que? Acalmá-lo?

"Foda-se, madame e o pau que te come também!" ele bufou e conseguiu, com dificuldade, soltar um braço por tempo o suficiente para socá-la no perfeito, sereno rosto antes que o sedativo o engolfasse num mar de escuridão.

_Continua..._

**(1) Celular do escritório/da empresa/da companhia=**eu tentei traduzir do melhor jeito para que não ficasse confuso, de qualquer jeito, achei melhor explicar mesmo assim. Esse é um celular do trabalho, fornecido pela companhia e não um que Danny comprou só pro trabalho. Espero q isso esclareça melhor tudo.

**(2) Honolulu=** é a capital e a cidade mais populosa do estado norte-americano do Havaí, coincidindo em área com o Condado de Honolulu e ocupando toda a ilha de Oahu. Foi fundada em 1845. *Fanfic Tb é cultura*


	6. Capítulo 5: Sem saída

**Avisos:**Xingamentos e menções a violência (não explícita).

**N.T: **Agora vamos logo a fic, pq já atrasei demais, em compensação, amanhã terá um novo cap!

**Capítulo 5: Sem saída.**

Um tenente novato com cara de criança encontrou com Steve e Catherine na base aérea. Eles começavam cada vez mais jovens, ele pensou. Retornou distraidamente a bem-feita saudação do homem, batendo continência.

"Temos o seu Guia, senhor! Ele está são e salvo no Centro de União de Kauai.**(1)**"

Havia traços de empolgação na voz do rapaz e Steve aguçou sua visão, percebendo o leve machucado no queixo do homem. Cheirou o ar discretamente e franziu o cenho ao perceber o remanescente odor de Danny misturado com suor e medo, vindo do uniforme do outro.

"Houve algum problema, Tenente?" ele perguntou, o olhar calmo de repente agudo no rosto do mais novo. O homem corou em resposta e os olhos se desviaram, focando num ponto acima do ombro esquerdo de Steve.

"Uhn, ele resistiu, senhor. Derrubou Taylor e Johnson... e socou a Dra. Wong antes dela sedá-lo."

Steve conteve um sorriso satisfeito. Seu garoto de Jersey havia nocauteado dois combatentes profissionais treinados e socado uma doutora arrogante que cada Sentinela e Guia na Pearl detestava. Isso o deixava orgulhoso. Ele acenou com a cabeça para o mais novo.

"Prossiga, Tenente. Eu assumo que você é minha escolta."

"Sim, senhor! Por aqui, senhor!"

Steve e Catherine o seguiram até um discreto sedan marcado com a insígnia da Marinha Sentinela e entraram, sentando no banco traseiro. O motorista os levaria até um heliporto seguro e voariam até o centro isolado em Kauai. Steve reclinou-se no banco, fechou os olhos e segurou uma mão trêmula com a outra. Em breve. Ele estaria com seu Guia em breve. Ele poderia tocar e provar o quanto quisesse. Marcaria seu Guia e o faria seu e cuidaria dele, o manteria por perto e ficaria do seu lado e nunca estaria sozinho e sofrendo de novo.

"Eu acredito que devemos dizer logo nosso adeus de uma vez."

A voz suave de Catherine o despertou de seus pensamentos. Havia quase se esquecido de que ela estava ali. Olhou-a, surpreso ao ver a amargura no olhar dela. Percebeu naquele momento que ela investira com otimismo muito mais no relacionamento passageiro deles do que ele e se xingou mentalmente por ser tão obtuso.

"Você sabia que quando não nos Unimos que iriam terminar desse jeito." Ele falou o mais gentilmente que pôde, tentando confortá-la de forma desajeitada.

O belo rosto se contorceu e ela virou para a janela, olhando sem ver, piscando para conter as lágrimas. A voz dela tremia de raiva ao responder.  
"Eu tenho sido sua Guia e sua amante por quase oito meses, Steve. Nós fizemos um bom time. Você sentiu o cheiro de um cara que depois de só te olhar saiu_correndo_, e, de repente, tudo o que tivemos significa menos que nada. Me perdoe se tenho problemas em aceitar estar sendo descartada como guardanapo usado! Como você pode fazer isso tão malditamente fácil?" Ela limpou os olhos com raiva e se virou para encará-lo.  
Steve a encarou, pego de surpresa e desnorteado pela raiva dela. Ela fora treinada para isso, ela deveria _saber._

"Ele é meu Guia, Catherine." ele respondeu com simplicidade.

E, de verdade, isso era tudo o que era.

Ela o encarou por longos minutos, belos olhos procurando em sua face algo que ele simplesmente não podia dar, então ela se resignou, mordeu o lábio e virou-se.

O resto da viagem para Kauai prosseguiu em silêncio também. Não havia nada mais a se dizer.

SM*-*SM

Danny bocejou ao acordar na quietude de um luxuoso, não familiar e confortável quarto acolchoado. Ele piscou, desnorteado por um momento e olhou em volta, tentou se mover na cama e percebeu-se preso. Suaves, acolchoadas tiras que prendiam seus pulsos e tornozelos firmemente na cabeceira e pernas da cama. Instintivamente, ele resistiu, debateu-se e lutou seu aprisionamento, ofegando enquanto se esforçava para se libertar. Elas o seguravam com firmeza e ele enfim parou, respirando pesadamente com medo e espiou em volta, tentando descobrir como escapar.

A cama na qual se encontrava era enorme e mais confortável do que qualquer outra coisa em que ele já dormira. O quarto era pintado num tom suave e relaxante de azul, o carpete parecia grosso o suficiente para se afundar nele. Nenhuma das elegantes peças de mobília aveludada tinha cantos afiados. Uma das paredes era de massa plasteel clara como cristal, com uma bela vista da magnífica floresta tropical no vale abaixo e um arco-íris como num cartão postal para turistas.

Danny percebeu que estava vestido apenas com uma cara calça de pijama do tecido mais fino e macio. Ele estava espalhado na cama amarrado pelos quatro membros como um enfeite de bondage** (2)**e posicionado como a entrada principal de um banquete para Sentinelas. Indignado e com raiva assim como aterrorizado agora, ele abriu a boca e gritou.

"Me soltem seus filhos da puta covardes! Eu não sou um pedaço de carne que vocês podem servir para o seu maldito Sentinela! Abram a porra dessa porta e me deixem sair! Vocês não tem o direito de me prenderem aqui! Eu não sou um maldito de um criminoso ou escravo!"

Ele seguia gritando barulhenta e altamente, determinado a ser o mais irritante que conseguia, esperava estar machucando o máximo de ouvidos sensíveis de Sentinelas possível. Ele gritava por estar com medo e para dar vazão a sua raiva de uma situação sobre a qual não tinha nenhum controle e porque ele era um Williams e ser barulhento e vocal era segunda natureza para ele.

Finalmente, um agudo _clique_se fez ouvir e uma irritada, familiar voz feminina falou do que Danny percebeu se um pequeno interfone colocado de lado da porta. Não tinha a menor dúvida de que havia câmeras o vigiando também.

"Acalme-se, Detetive. Nenhum mal lhe será infligido. Seu Sentinela chegará em breve sua União começará. Você deveria se sentir honrado por ser Unido com o Comandante, ele é o líder do Time Sentinela SEAL Sete. Eles fazem um grande bem ao mundo."

Danny soltou o ar pelo nariz e sorriu, mostrando os dentes, esperando que ela pudesse vê-lo.

"Como vai o nariz, doutora?"

O interfone foi desligado com um distinto 'hunf'.

DW*-*DW

Steve deixou Catherine na entrada da ala para funcionários visitantes sabendo que provavelmente não a veria novamente. Ela foi embora, de cabeça erguida sem olhar para trás. Observou-a ir melancolicamente, desejando que eles pudessem ter continuado pelo menos sendo amigos.

Dra. Wong o encontrou no saguão do centro e conteve um sorriso ao ver o nariz enfaixado e o arroxeado perto dos olhos. Danny a havia pegado de jeito. Normalmente, Steve nunca ia tolerar machucar uma mulher, mas se qualquer um merecia isso era Wong. Ela tratava seus pacientes com uma quase velada indiferença e desprezo que beiravam a ofensa. Os Sentinelas e Guias sob os cuidados dela eram considerados nada além de cobaias de teste para estudos de longo período.

Ela o guiou até a sala de observação e ligou um monitor. Steve sentiu um incômodo ao ver Danny amarado na larga cama em uma das suítes de União, mesmo ao se focar com fome no belo corpo exposto. Seu Guia tinha largos, fortes ombros, um perfeitamente moldado tronco deliciosamente coberto com uma dourada penugem que terminava numa fina cintura perfeita, pontiagudos e proeminentes quadris e bem musculosas coxas e membros. Steve lambeu lábios repentinamente secos e fechou os olhos a fim de se impedir de se focar no generoso volume entre as pernas de Danny. Ele ansiava por tocar, provar.

Wong apertou um botão e Steve encolheu-se, incomodado com o tom rouco que saiu dos auto-falantes. Se havia qualquer dúvida quanto desgosto de Daniel Williams por estar ali, essa estava rapidamente se extinguindo conforme o loiro detetive xingava e amaldiçoava eles e dizia ao mundo exatamente o que pensava sobre Sentinelas e seus Guias e o que fariam com todos eles se não estivesse amarrado e indefeso.

Ficou pior quando Danny parou de xingar e começou a implorar, suplicando para ser solto e ter permissão para ver sua garotinha. Os olhos de Steve ardiam com lágrimas não derramadas. O que diabos ele pensava estar fazendo? Ele havia sempre jurado que nunca iria forçar uma União se o Guia não consentisse. Estava ele tão fora de controle que perdera toda calma e se tornou um estuprador? Que tipo de parceria ele esperava forjar se forçasse seu Guia a se Unir com ele?

"Como pode ver, Comandante, seu Guia não está machucado e tem voz em perfeito estado. Pode começar a União a qualquer hora." A voz de Wong era áspera e seca como poeira enquanto ela desdenhosamente silenciava o monitor. "Sua União é a única em processo nesse prédio agora e a maioria dos funcionários estão de folga pelo fim de semana. Eu cuidarei para que o bloco inteiro seja deixado em paz. Se precisar de algo, por favor, informe o assistente noturno. Eu estarei fora pelo resto da semana. "

"Obrigado, doutora." Steve disse polidamente.

Ignorou-a enquanto ela saía, olhos ainda presos no monitor, onde via o loiro que protestava e lutava para se libertar. Sabia o que precisava fazer agora, mesmo se significasse sua própria sentença de morte. Era conveniente, ele pensou, distraidamente, que Wong tinha ido. Sem outras Uniões em processo, isso deixava apenas o assistente noturno e a segurança para se lidar. Uma moleza para um SEAL Sentinela treinado.

Ainda assim, ele tinha certas preparações a fazer e, essas, feitas direito, levariam várias horas. Ele fechou seus olhos que ardiam, prendeu uma mão que tremia terrivelmente na outra e inspirou profundamente para se acalmar, então desligou o monitor do quarto de Danny. Inspirou mais uma vez, profunda e tremulamente, buscou dentro de si pelos restos de seu famoso controle de aço e deixou o aposento. Seus sentidos estavam começando a apitar ferozmente e podia com facilidade sentir o aroma natural e masculino de onde estava. E isso o tormentava. Ele parou em seu caminho e deliberadamente bateu a cabeça com força contra a jamba **(3)**da porta. A dor serviu como uma distração e ele continuou seu caminho, ignorando o rastro de sangue que escorria por sua testa.

O Centro de Farmácia deveria ser bem ali, no fim do corredor deste andar.

_Continua..._

**(1) Kauai=**O Kauai (seu nome oficial é Kaua'i) é a mais velha e a quarta maior ilha das ilhas do Havaí, possuindo uma área de 1.430,4 km². Seu ponto mais alto possui 1.598 metros de altura. É parte do estado norte-americano de Havaí.

É considerada por muitos como o ponto mais chuvoso à face da terra, pois tem em média 350 dias de chuva por ano e atinge valores de 11.000 mm de pluviosidade anual. A ilha foi utilizada para a gravação do filme Jurassic Park. (Fonte: Wikipédia.)

**(2) Bondage=**Bondage é um tipo específico de fetiche, geralmente relacionado com sadomasoquismo, onde a principal fonte de prazer consiste em amarrar e imobilizar seu parceiro ou pessoa envolvida. Pode ou não envolver a prática de sexo com penetração. (Fonte: Wikipédia.)

**(3) jamba (da porta)=** A jamba é um elemento vertical, como uma coluna por exemplo, que faz de ombreira do vão de uma janela, porta ou lareira. Ombreira é uma pedra colocada no chão de uma porta para demarcar a separação de um ambiente para outro, também usado como sinônimo de "entrada". (Fonte: Wikipédia.)

**N.T2: **Esse é meio da fic, tirando os drabbles no fim. Espero q estejam gostando!


	7. Capítulo 6: Sacrifício

**Avisos: **Linguagem chula e menção a suicídio.

**N.T: **Ah e leiam a nova adição no dicionário só após ler a fic, ta? Espero q gostem! Obrigada pelos comentários adoráveis, a autora tb agradece!

**Capítulo 6: Sacrifício.**

Danny parou de lutar as amarras e descansou, pesadamente observando a vista lá de fora enquanto o sol se punha atrás das magníficas e verdejantes montanhas em um desses gloriosos pores-do-sol que tornavam as ilhas tão famosas. Deu-se conta que era melhor conservar suas energias. Danny não tinha intenção de desistir do seu traseiro sem lutar.

Sua mente rodava em círculos tentando encontrar um jeito de sair dessa situação, todavia, por mais que tentasse não conseguia pensar em nada.  
Mesmo se ele conseguisse subjugar o Sentinela e escapar, a Corporação iria caçá-lo. Talvez, talvez se ele cedesse... o Sentinela permitiria que ele visitasse Grace periodicamente. Ele estremeceu só com a ideia de entregar seu corpo para outro homem. Nem de longe era homofóbico, todavia, a ideia de fazer sexo com um homem não era exatamente um assunto que se demorava pensando e ser fudido no traseiro não parecia um pensamento muito atraente. Danny não gostava de sentir dor de nenhum jeito ou forma. Sempre estivera satisfeito e apreciava mulheres, pelo menos até Rachel fazê-lo passar pela situação emocionalmente difícil de um divórcio e então esvaziado sua conta bancária.

Sua reflexão foi interrompida quando a porta silenciosamente deslizou até se abrir e uma forma alta e familiar apareceu no portal. Danny ficou tenso, engoliu em seco com dificuldade e fechou a boca firmemente, determinado a não implorar ou dar ao Sentinela a cortesia de uma conversa ou mostrar quão assustado ele estava. Para sua surpresa, o homem estava segurando as roupas e a mochila de suprimentos de Danny, as quais ele deixou no fim da cama para em seguida começar a trabalhar depressa em desfazer as restrições que mantinham Danny cativo. Ele não parecia nem um pouco bem, Danny percebeu; as mãos grandes estavam tremendo e seus olhos pareciam machucados.

O Sentinela começou a falar quietamente, mantendo o olhar longe e Danny captou um leve odor de mentol quando o homem se inclinou para desamarrar-lhe os pulsos. Viu também que o outro tinha algodão embebido em pomada Vick em cada narina numa tentativa de bloquear o cheiro de Danny e era muito cuidadoso a fim de não tocá-lo.

"Vista-se. Tem um sedan azul no estacionamento com as chaves dentro. Saindo do estacionamento, vire à direita e pegue a rodovia para o aeroporto Princeville. Tem um helicóptero da Corporação esperando para te transportar até Oahu. Apenas mostre o distintivo de Guia na sua carteira como identificação. Ligue para o número gravado sob o nome Kelly no seu telefone e ele vai te encontrar e te levar até um abrigo secreto. Você estará livre para voltar para sua casa em alguns dias. Eu te registrei na Corporação como meu Guia. Eles não vão importuná-lo novamente agora que está registrado como Unido a um ativo combatente Sentinela. Se estiver interessado em ficar em Oahu para ficar perto de sua filha, peça a Kelly para apresentá-lo ao detetive John McGarrett e ele fará com que você seja admitido no departamento de polícia do Havaí. Só diga que Steve te mandou."

Danny sentou-se e esfregou os pulsos doloridos, estreitando os olhos com suspeita ao observar o homem que, há dez minutos, jurava ser seu pior inimigo.

"Por que está fazendo isso? Por que está me ajudando?"

Ele saiu da cama e pegou sua cueca e calça jeans, notando que o Sentinela rapidamente fechou os olhos e virou-se para evitar ver Danny se vestindo. Entreviu um sorriso forçado contorcendo a face tão imóvel quando o homem se virou.

"Eu não pedi para ser um Sentinela tanto quanto você não pediu para ser um Guia," ele replicou simplesmente, de costas para Danny, largos ombros caindo. Ele passou uma mão trêmula pelo cabelo, a cabeça morena abaixando-se em algo similar a derrota.

Danny franziu o cenho; o coitado realmente parecia doente. Ele estava oscilando nos próprios pé e Danny podia sentir o calor da febre emanando dele de onde estava. Lutou a vontade de alcançar o homem e ajudá-lo a se sentar. Seria a febre da União tão poderosa e debilitante? Decerto ele se recuperaria rapidamente no momento em que Danny estivesse fora de alcance sensorial e facilmente se Reuniria* com outra pessoa. Não era como se o cara fosse feio de se olhar ou algo assim. Danny era o primeiro a admitir que não sabia muito sobre a União além do que lera nos jornais. A Corporação mantinha os detalhes bem escondido e Danny nunca fora muito interessado em pesquisar os pormenores. O que os olhos não veem o coração não sente, por assim dizer.

"Quem é Steve?" Danny perguntou ao invés do que se passava em sua mente, passando a camisa pela cabeça para em seguida pegar um tênis.

"Eu. Eu sou Steve. Capitão de Corveta **(1)**Steve McGarrett. John McGarrett é meu pai. Ele não se importa muito com a Corporação. Ficará feliz em te ajudar."

DW*-*DW -.-.-.- SM*-*SM

Steve esfregou seus olhos que ardiam e desejou desesperadamente que Danny apenas fechasse a boca, se apressasse e fosse embora, então Steve poderia se findar e ter alguma paz. Ele cambaleou até a clara parede e colocou sua ardente e dolorida testa contra a fria massa plasteel, forçando a si mesmo a respirar profunda e calmamente. Deslizou uma mão em seu bolso, reassegurando-se que a ampola de esquecimento em forma de elementos químicos roubada da farmácia ainda estava lá. Em breve ele finalmente estaria livre de toda dor terrena. Estava até esperando ansioso por isso, na verdade.

Ao invés de ir embora como deveria, Danny Williams permaneceu ali e Steve podia sentir o calor do corpo do outro, quente como raios de sol tocando as costas de Steve enquanto o loiro continuava no mesmo canto nervoso. Steve mordeu o próprio lábio com força o suficiente para sair sangue.

"Tudo bem com você, cara? Você não me parece muito bem..."

A voz do Guia estava rouca e incerta, mas ainda era tão doce como canção de sereia para os ouvidos de Steve. Okay, hora de mostrar as garras e levar Danny para bem longe dele antes que Steve perdesse todo o controle. Os sedativos que o moreno tomara mais cedo para diminuir a intensidade da União estavam perdendo efeito rápido. Com um grunhido grave e baixo, ele esmurrou a parede causando um barulho alto de algo se rachando e girou num impulso para soltar um som intimidador bem na face surpresa do mais baixo.

"Se manda daqui _já_, antes que eu perca o controle e te foda até te partir em dois!"

William paralisou, os olhos azuis arregalados encarando o outro por um longo instante antes dele agarrar sua mochila e obedecer, correndo pela porta.

Steve reclinou-se contra a parede com um gemido estrangulado, deslizando devagar até o chão antes de erguer os joelhos para perto do corpo e deixar as lágrimas rolarem enquanto ouvia ao som cada vez mais distante dos passos de Guia. Tremendo, tirou a ampola de vidro de sedativo de dentro de seu bolso e começou a erguer a manga da camisa para encontrar uma boa veia. Havia o suficiente da droga na ampola para matar uma manada de elefantes, quanto mais um esgotado Sentinela.

_Continua..._

**(1) Capitão de corveta (Lieutenant Commander) :**Capitão de corveta é o primeiro posto de oficial superior nas forças navais de vários países. Este posto existe, nomeadamente, nas marinhas do Brasil, Alemanha, França, Espanha, Itália e na maioria dos países da América Latina. Nestes países, este posto corresponde a major do exército ou da força aérea.

O posto de capitão de corveta é equivalente ao de capitão-tenente na Marinha Portuguesa e ao de Lieutenant-commander (tenente-comandante) nos países de língua inglesa.

A designação "capitão de corveta" deve-se ao fato de, teoricamente, ser função do posto o exercício do comando de uma coverta (um tipo de navio) [Fonte: Wikipédia.]

_**Como eu estou traduzindo para o português, resolvi colocar o equivalente brasileiro da posição na marinha americana de Steve do que a tradução literal.**_


	8. Capítulo 7: Entendimento

**Avisos: **Linguagem chula e menção a suicídio.

**Capítulo 7: Entendimento.**

Danny desceu correndo pelas escadas para o primeiro andar, completamente preparado para sair daquela merda de lugar, todavia, a imagem do olhar devastado no rosto de Steve enquanto corria o assombrava e percebeu-se desacelerando. Confuso, continuava olhando por sobre o ombro e sua relutância em deixar o outro crescia com cada passo que dava. O som de passos lá em baixo o alertou para a presença da segurança do local e Danny rapidamente escondeu-se num escritório escuro. Espiou pelo lado da porta e viu dois homens se aproximando, provavelmente indo em direção das máquinas de lanche no recanto do fim da escada no fim mais distante do saguão.

Um vestia um uniforme azul de vigia noturno e o outro luvas e um jaleco branco de assistente hospitalar, ambos falavam e riam juntos.

"Cara, aquele Guia loirinho realmente nocauteou a Wong? Eu daria uma boa grana pra ter visto isso!"

"Sim, ele é um lutador. Vai ser um Guia perfeito para o Comandante McGarrett. Pena que ele estava tão relutante. É mais fácil se eles consentem."

"Cara e você pode culpá-lo? Quem ia querer se Unir com um outro cara para o resto da vida? Eu num ia querer nem se fosse com uma gostosa."

"Não é como se o Sentinela tivesse direito de escolha. Eles são programados para se Unirem ou enlouquecerem e McGarrett já está há anos sem um Guia para coordená-lo. É uma pena, pois é um puta de um bom Comandante. E é um maldito milagre ele ainda estar são e funcionando. Se ele não completar a União, ele morrerá; já tem a febre* agora e fritará o cérebro dele. Não é possível impedir o processo uma vez que se inicia.

"Pobre coitado."

"Pois é... Ei, você pegou o fim do jogo de ontem à noite..."

Eles continuaram seu caminho e Danny ouviu a porta no fim do corredor fechar.

Danny ficou parado por um momento, atônito, então xingou e correu de volta pelo caminho em que veio. Estúpido e maldito Sentinela SEAL. Danny ia chutar o traseiro dele com toda a certeza... depois que se Unissem. Sorriu desgostoso e continuou seu caminho, determinado a não pensar sobre isso agora.

Ele correu de volta pelas escadas, ralhando e xingando quase sem fôlego devido a dor em seu joelho ruim. Bateu a mão no identificador do lado de fora da suíte e a porta abriu-se obedientemente, permitindo que Danny deslizasse para dentro de novo e deixasse sua mochila no chão. Ele congelou por um momento, com o coração na boca, antes de compreender o que via. McGarrett estava sentado displicente contra a parede transparente, desajeitado ao tentar se injetar com um tipo de seringa, todavia, sua mão tremia demais então ele continuava tentando e derrubando o objeto no carpete.

Pensando se tratar de algum tipo de medicamento para Sentinelas, Danny apressou-se e pegou o objeto, pretendendo ajudar. Olhou de relance para a etiqueta e xingou de novo, alto e com muitas palavras. Seu estúpido e obtuso Sentinela estava tentando dar um fim em si mesmo. Grunhindo sob a respiração pesada, Danny arremessou a ampola com força contra a parede mais distante e observou com satisfação enquanto se quebrava e deixava uma mancha molhada contra a tinta cara. Ele caiu de joelhos na frente de McGarrett, que estava olhando para ele boquiaberto. Não era um olhar muito atraente.

Eles falaram simultaneamente.

"Você é doido ou o quê?"

"O que diabos há de errado com você?"

**DW*-*DW -.-.-.- SM*-*SM**

Steve encarou o Guia idiota na frente dele. O que diabos havia de errado com Williams? Ele estava tentando ser estuprado, por acaso? Com um grunhido irritado, Steve agarrou o outro pelo pulso, torcendo-o com força, querendo passar a mensagem com violência, se necessário. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, um belo soco de direita no queixo o desequilibrou, fazendo-o procurar a parede para apoio, literalmente vendo estrelas.

"Ai! Filho da mãe!"

Ele segurou o próprio queixo, sua cabeça de repente clara como água apesar do fato dele ter acabado de _ser socado na cara_e encarou seu Guia idiota, o qual ergueu o rosto e encarou de volta. Aparentemente Daniel Williams não se inscreveu no curso de calma, meditativa abordagem para Guiar Sentinelas.

"Oh, não, nem pense nisso, cara! Não sob os meus cuidados."

Danny falou determinado, alcançou e chacoalhou McGarret com força, querendo despertá-lo. Maldição, o cara estava queimando dentro da própria pele. Não era surpresa ele estar parecendo tão doente. Percebeu que ainda segurava-o pelos largos ombros, sentiu-se mal quando enfim pode olhar direito para o rosto pálido e extenuado e olhos molhados do outro homem. O gentil coração de Danny se derreteu ao ver as lágrimas ainda presas nos cílios escuros. Steve era um homem bom tentando com todas as forças dar a liberdade de seu Guia, mesmo à custa de si mesmo.

Danny engoliu em seco e tomou coragem. Começou falando rapidamente, mãos voando, antes que se acovardasse.

"Você não precisa fazer isso... eu mudei de ideia. Eu estou... disposto a te Guiar se você ainda me quiser."

Ele encarou agressivamente o chocado Sentinela.

"Mas só com a condição de eu poder visitar regularmente a Grace." Ele soltou a última parte rápido.

Steve encarou-o, piscando confuso. Okay, ele devia estar nos últimos estágios de delírio da União agora, pois ele pensava que Danny estava mesmo aqui e estava lhe _tocando_ e falando e _se oferecendo para guiá-lo._Ele ergueu um dedo hesitante e cutucou a incrivelmente barulhenta alucinação... com força.

"Ai! Okay, okay, você tá tão fora de órbita, grandão, que nem tem graça. Vem, vamos sair do chão e fazer isso num lugar mais confortável, tipo a cama. Merda, eu nunca pensei que um dia diria isso para um cara, sabe? Eu espero que você saiba o que fazer porque eu não tenho a menor ideia, cara. Para mim sempre foram as mulheres, não que você não seja um cara atraente, você é, você tem a tríade perfeita: alto, moreno e bonito com um uniforme elegante como a cereja do bolo. Minhas irmãs iriam pular em você assim que o vissem e não deixariam nada além de ossos roídos para trás e minha mãe ia com toda certeza te sentar na mesa e te alimentar com a lasanha e tiramisu caseiros dela até que você ganhasse pelo menos uns dez quilos, porque, querido, eu consigo ver suas costelas. Você não comeu de verdade até ter uma mãe que é metade italiana e metade judia cozinhando para você... o quê? O quê? Que olhar é esse? Por que está olhando para mim desse jeito? "

"Você sempre fala tanto?"

Steve perguntou rouco, observando admirado seu Guia com boca-movida-à-motor lutar para colocá-lo de pé, pôr um dos braços de Steve sobre os ombros, deslizar um braço forte na sua cintura e carregá-lo cegamente em direção da cama.

"Sim. Sim, eu falo. É uma herança genética da família Williams falar pelos cotovelos. Diz a lenda que a tia-avó Ida levou três maridos para o túmulo vencendo-os pelo cansaço, de tanto que ela falava. Você deveria vir na reunião de família, o barulho faz um bando de gaivotas parecer uma caixinha de música. Os vizinhos chamam a polícia para nos parar só por jogarmos conversa fora ou gargalharmos. Você, meu amigo, precisaria de protetor de ouvido. Eu também ronco como uma serra elétrica, roubo os cobertores e peido na cama, se quer saber, só pra você ter uma ideia no que está se metendo."

"Todo mundo faz isso, não?" Steve perguntou, piscando em confusão ao ser gentilmente sentado com suas costas para a cabeceira almofadada da cama e depois Danny ergueu suas longas pernas e começou com rapidez a desamarrar as botas dele. Steve estivera na marinha desde os dezenove anos e mesmo ao se tornar SEAL sempre acampava com seu time. Segundo o que sabia, roncos e peidos era a rotina noturna normal. Ele piscou cansado, deliciado com o som da voz de Danny, saboreando seu cheiro e toque, suspirou com suavidade ao sentir a dor da frustrada União começar lentamente a regredir como uma maré findando.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, eu ficarei bem."

Ele desesperadamente mentiu, tentando, uma última vez, dar a oportunidade para o homem escapar, mesmo ao fechar as mãos em dois punhos com o esforço para não tocar.

Recebeu um som irritado e zombeteiro em resposta enquanto Danny tirava a última bota de Steve e a jogava sobre o ombro.

"Ceeerto. E o motivo para a Corporação deixar de me incomodar é eles terem um tipo de regra sobre deixar a 'viúva' de um Sentinela de combate em paz, estou certo, Sr. Cara das Forças Armadas."

"Marinha, sou da Marinha." Steve corrigiu distraidamente, entretido pela deliciosa essência de seu Guia, a visão de brilhantes olhos azuis e o toque das mãos fortes puxando as roupas de Steve. Sentiu uma ponta de esperança e ergueu uma mão hesitante, querendo desesperadamente tocar, mas pensou melhor e recolheu-a antes que Danny pudesse se sentir ofendido e parar de tocá-lo.

Danny percebeu o movimento abortado, hesitou, e então pegou a mão de Steve. Era uma bela mão, bem feita e com calos formados pelo uso de armas e longos dedos. Percebeu-se em seguida distraidamente enroscando os dedos com os dele. Steve inspirou trêmulo e segurou de volta com firmeza, fechando os olhos com algo parecido com alívio devido ao toque consentido. Mais uma vez Danny sentiu um aperto em seu coração gentil. Quanto tempo havia se passado desde que esse pobre coitado conseguia tocar alguém sem que doesse? O assistente hospitalar lá embaixo dissera que Steve estivera sem um Guia de verdade por _anos._

Impulsivamente, ele deu um passo mais para perto da cama e deslizou a outra mão com cuidado para tocar a quente, meio úmida nuca de Steve. Os longos cílios do Sentinela tremeram com prazer e ele se inclinou em direção ao toque. Lenta e timidamente, ele ergueu os braços, circulou-os em volta da cintura de Danny e o trouxe perto o suficiente para que fosse possível enterrar o rosto contra o largo peito de Danny. Uma vez lá, deixou escapar um pesado suspiro, tremeu uma vez e apertou seu abraço, sentindo-se seguro e envolvido pelo calor e essência de seu Guia, embalado pela constante batida de seu coração. Danny hesitou apenas por um segundo antes de trazê-lo mais para perto e gentilmente massagear o cabelo suado em retorno.

Ficou um pouco assustado quando Steve ficou mole e afundou como se não tivesse ossos contra ele, mas relaxou quando se deu conta que o Sentinela estava apenas soltando um pouco da tensão em seus músculos depois de tê-los forçado por tanto tempo. Franziu o cenho para o calor vindo do corpo esguio sob suas mãos. O cara realmente precisava se reidratar antes que queimasse de tanta febre. Olhando em volta no quarto, viu uma porta que devia decerto levar para a área da sala e cozinha da suíte. Devia ter algum tipo bem chique de vitamina na geladeira de lá. Danny bateu de leve no ombro de Steve e começou a afastar-se para ir em busca disso, mas Steve fez um som angustiado e aumentou seu aperto nas costas da camisa de Danny.

"Ei, ei, ei, eu não estou indo embora. Eu só quero pegar um pouco de água na geladeira, okay?"

O Sentinela fez um pequeno e confuso som de protesto.

"Você pode me ver de onde você está, eu vou deixar a porta aberta," Danny acrescentou rápido, percebendo que a febre da União estava provavelmente afetando Steve com muita intensidade agora e que ele não devia estar pensando direto. Gentilmente retirou as mãos de McGarrett de si, bateu de leve no ombro dele como forma de reassegurá-lo e saiu do quarto. O Sentinela observava cada movimento seu, as mãos abrindo e fechando em punhos ansiosamente, olhos escuros presos em seu Guia.

Danny encontrou não apenas uma geladeira de um tamanho considerável, mas também um bar completo na pequena copa-cozinha. Exatamente como suspeitava, a suíte estava bem abastecida com vários tipos de comidas top de linha e bebidas. A marinha parecia cuidar muito bem de seus Sentinelas. Ele encontrou um prato com sanduíches de bife assado na geladeira e pegou-o junto com algumas garrafas de água e uma mão cheia de guardanapos, carregando tudo de volta para seu Sentinela.

Steve estava esperando inquieto, um olhar aflito em sua face imóvel, provavelmente temendo que Danny fosse sumir em pleno ar a qualquer momento. Danny estava meio que se perguntando também por que ele achava agora a ideia de abandonar McGarrett horrorosa, quando há apenas algumas horas atrás ele havia seriamente contemplado socá-lo até a inconsciência ou pior. Ele pousou o prato no criado mudo do lado da cama e deu para Steve a garrafa de água.

"Okay, hora para reabastecer e reidratar. Como eu disse, eu não sei nadinha sobre os procedimentos apropriados de uma União mas aposto que é melhor com o estômago cheio. A última vez que eu comi foi o almoço em Newark ontem e um não muito substancial ou nutritivo se quer saber –a não ser que eu esteja inconsciente por mais tempo do que eu acho que estive- e esses sanduíches estão parecendo muito apetitosos."

Ele balançou um para enfatizar o que dizia e seu estômago deu sua opinião involuntária com um som aprovador. Desceu o olhar para McGarret e corou ao ver que os olhos do homem estavam dilatados e fixos na boca de Danny, como se fosse a coisa mais fascinante que já havia visto, a água esquecida em sua mão. Danny suspirou, muito exasperado.

"Okay, eu vi o que você acabou de fazer. Querido, você não pode se Dispersar cada vez que eu abro a boca, porque, se fizer isso, vai passar o resto da vida inconsciente. Aqui, deixa eu te dar uma mão."

Ele pegou a garrafa da mão de Steve que não resistiu, abriu-a e a levou aos lábios, dando instruções para que seu Sentinela engolisse. Steve obedeceu, olhos ainda mudamente presos no rosto de Danny. Ele meio que o lembrava de Grace quando ela estava cansada ou doente: dócil e dependente de Danny para cuidar dela. Depois do primeiro gole, o homem bebeu com muita sede e Danny se perguntou quanto tempo havia se passado desde que McGarret tivera uma comida decente.

Mordida por mordida, ele instruiu Steve a comer dois sanduíches dividindo e trocando pedaços com ele, mantendo um encorajador monólogo enquanto isso. Quando terminaram de comer, as pálpebras de Steve estavam caindo com exaustão e Danny não estava muito atrás. Evidentemente esse trampo como Guia era cansativo. Danny mordeu os lábios por alguns segundos, deu de ombros e tomou uma decisão imparcial. Não era como se ele pudesse desistir agora. Ele tinha um doente e meio-Disperso Sentinela para tomar de conta.

Ele empurrou Steve até deitá-lo na grande cama, tirou os próprios tênis descuidadamente e subiu também, deitando-se do lado dele, nem um pouco surpreso quando o mais alto de imediato se enroscou nele, cabeça de cabelos escuros pesada no ombro de Danny e nariz enterrado no pescoço do loiro, uma longa perna jogada sobre a do outro e uma mão presa firmemente em sua cintura, sendo presumível dizer que era para impedir Danny de fugir. Ele esfregou as longas e esguias costas de maneira reconfortante, satisfeito pela temperatura de McGarret parecer bem mais baixa agora.

O surpreendia que ele, ele mesmo, não estava inquieto ou duvidando de sua masculinidade de forma insana pois, afinal, aqui ele estava, abraçado na cama com um homem que ele mal conhecia ou sabia algo sobre e com o qual eventualmente estaria fazendo sexo. Ao invés disso, ele se sentia incrivelmente calmo e em controle apesar da situação constrangedora. Parecia que essa coisa de União era traiçoeira e uma via de mão dupla.

McGarrett caiu no sono imediatamente, respiração quente e constante contra a garganta de Danny. Franziu o cenho para o teto e coçou sua bochecha coberta com uma leve barba, em vão pensou que realmente deveria ter um Livro de bolso para Idiotas para esse tipo de coisa, bocejou amplamente, quase como se quisesse quebrar o queixo e estava dormindo antes que ele mesmo tivesse percebido. Ambos dormiram profundamente, enrolados um no outro como duas crianças pela pacífica noite havaiana.

_Continua..._


	9. Capítulo 8: União

**Avisos:** Cenas inapropriadas para menores de 18 anos (NC-17). _Preste atenção nas notas da tradutora no fim do capítulo!_ Aconselho a lerem as novas entradas no dicionário AU só depois de lerem o capítulo todo e não antes.

**Capítulo 8: União.**

Danny acordou de sonhos de beijos gentis para perceber que não eram um sonho. Ele piscou sonolento para os cabelos castanhos na cabeça que passeava o nariz pelo seu peito. McGarrett aparentemente não tinha ideia de que o loiro acordara e parecia imerso num prazer muito particular.  
Primeiro ele descobria e esfregava o nariz numa parte da pele exposta de Danny –a camisa de Danny estava erguida até debaixo das axilas agora- beijava-a com ternura, então delicadamente provava-a com a ponta da língua. Lembrava a Danny de um gato refinadamente bebendo leite. Os olhos do Sentinela estavam fechados e a expressão em seu rosto era a de um homem que havia encontrado seu equilíbrio. Danny estudou a bela e absorta face por um momento. Ele provavelmente deveria estar perturbado por ter acordado no meio do processo de Marcá-lo, mas ele não estava. Parecia que ele agora confiava no homem num nível que ele mesmo não estava totalmente ciente do quanto ainda.

Ele pensou em como Steve se contivera, a dor que aguentara ao lutar contra a União e assim libertar Danny. O homem estivera disposto a se sacrificar para que o loiro pudesse ter a própria vida de volta. O mínimo que Danny podia fazer era retornar o favor esforçando-se para que, de agora em diante, Steve tivesse uma vida que valesse a pena.

Percebeu-se absorto em estudar os traços do Sentinela. McGarrett não tinha uma beleza típica. Seu nariz era muito longo e suas sobrancelhas e pálpebras caíam de leve, deixando uma perpétua expressão sonolenta em sua face. Seu cabelo escuro estava ficando grisalho nas têmporas e ele provavelmente tinha quase a mesma idade que Danny. Percebeu-se lembrando do sorriso de pura alegria que Steve dera na primeira vez que colocara os olhos em si. Transformara por completo aquela comprida e triste face em algo irresistível. Percebeu-se então querendo ver o homem sorrir outra vez em breve, ver como ele ficava quando contente e feliz.

Enquanto olhava, Steve abriu seus olhos e ergueu o rosto, piscando para ele, as pupilas tão dilatadas que seus olhos pareciam negros. Ele deu para

Danny um sorriso bobamente contente e o loiro encontrou-se retornando o gesto sem poder se conter. Ergueu a mão num impulso e a correu afetuosa pelo macio, escuro cabelo e Steve inclinou-se na direção do toque, largo sorriso ainda firme no rosto. O Sentinela estava Embriagado pelo toque*, ele percebeu, e Danny era a causa dele estar assim.

"Oh, querido, você está tão bêbado."

McGarrett respondeu com um sorriso de cem megawatts ainda mais largo e Danny riu baixinho em resposta. O Sentinela deixou a cabeça pender e, feliz, cutucou com o nariz o mamilo esquerdo de Danny, a barba matinal arranhando-o gentilmente. O loiro soltou o ar surpreso com a inesperadamente erótica sensação e seu mamilo endureceu.

Steve percebeu a reação de imediato. Continuou com seus olhos estreitados presos aos de Danny, abaixou a cabeça e deliberadamente sugou a pequena e rosada protuberância. Estava, ao que parecia, conectado diretamente ao membro de Danny, pois ele ficou duro no mesmo instante, fazendo volume na roupa. Olhos ainda presos aos azuis, Steve inalou profundamente e desceu a mão, repousando-a no meio das pernas de Danny. Ergueu depois a cabeça do pulsante mamilo.

"Por favor."

Era mais do que um simples pedido. Era um apelo por entendimento. O absurdo de controle que o homem ainda mantinha surpreendia Danny. Podia sentir o calor e Steve tremendo contra si enquanto a febre aumentava de novo. Quando era um jovem policial **(1)** havia uma vez testemunhado o brutal desfecho de uma União forçada: a Guia violada machucada, de olhos vazios e em choque, extraída com seu Sentinela rosnando por um rápido e eficiente time de limpeza da Corporação. Não podia se impedir de imaginar agora como eles poderiam funcionar depois como um time efetivo. Como podia aquela Guia algum dia confiar no seu Sentinela?

Isso era diferente. Isso que havia entre eles, era _deles._ Estavam nisso juntos e o que fizessem agora determinaria como as coisas seriam no seu futuro como parceiros. Danny percebeu que talvez eles pudessem ser melhores do que os casais brutais com que estava familiarizado. Talvez houvesse muito mais sobre a União do que ele conhecia. Inspirou trêmulo, segurando com mais firmeza a nuca do Sentinela, apertando de leve, observando os longos cílios fecharem em resposta ao seu toque.

Steve estava faminto por toques, ele se deu conta. O homem havia ficado isolado por anos de maneiras que Danny estava apenas começando a entender. Ele deveria estar horrivelmente solitário. Como um nascido e criado na cidade, uma criatura social, Danny achava aquele pensamento insuportável. Ele mesmo havia crescido numa grande, caótica e barulhenta família. Tocar era uma segunda natureza para Danny. Não conseguia imaginar estar impossibilitado de tocar as pessoas que amava. Agindo por puro instinto, sentou-se e puxou o outro em um abraço, segurando-o perto. McGarrett paralisou por um segundo, então, desajeitadamente, envolveu seus longos braços ao redor de Danny e segurou com força, tímido ao enfiar o rosto na curva do largo ombro de Danny.

Danny apenas o segurou, dando todo o contato de que ele necessitava, balançava-o gentilmente, muito parecido com o jeito que confortava Grace quando ela estava triste. Podia fazer isso, ele pensou. Não era como se McGarrett não fosse atraente, e sexo era sexo. Podiam provavelmente alcançar o objetivo de qualquer jeito com o suficiente de prática. Sentindo-se corajoso, virou o rosto e beijou a cabeça morena. Steve tremeu em seus braços e ergueu a cabeça para encarar meio perdido seu Guia. Ele estava começando a ofegar de leve, lábios entreabertos. Danny o acalmou com um toque, cuidadosamente segurou o queixo fino com uma mão, inclinou-se e, gentil, beijou-o na boca.

"Shhhh. Tá tudo bem, nós vamos ficar bem. Podemos fazer isso. Certo, parceiro?"

Steve piscou e então exibiu outro desses sorrisos de cem megawatts que transformava por completo seu rosto.

"Certo. Certo, Danny, qualquer coisa que você queira." Ele balbuciou, coração em seu olhar e corado, envergonhado de suas necessidades.  
Danny absorveu tudo o que via e inclinou-se, pressionando a testa contra a de seu Sentinela para que assim estivessem respirando o mesmo ar.  
Não, querido. É qualquer coisa que _nós_ quisermos."

**DW*-*DW -.-.-.- SM*-*SM**

Foram o mais devagar que podiam, despindo-se com cuidado, a medida que ficavam mais excitados. Ambos estavam acostumados com as curvas macias e delicadas do corpo feminino, então a mudança para músculos duros e pelos corporais inesperados levou um tempinho a mais para se acostumar. Danny nunca estivera com um homem e Steve, enquanto já acostumado com a companhia de outros homens, tinha raramente sido capaz de fazer sexo com qualquer um –mesmo se Guia- sem ficar completamente enojado e se Dispersar*.

Danny estava intrigado pelas cicatrizes de batalha e várias tatuagens no corpo esguio do Sentinela e fez uma anotação mental para perguntar sobre cada uma depois. O que os desenhos significavam? Havia doído? Ele impediu Steve de se Dispersar várias vezes com um toque, um beijo para distraí-lo ou uma palavra. Descobriu que beijar e ser abraçado por alguém maior do que ele era excitante por si mesmo, apesar de que ele dispensava os arranhões causados pela barba de Steve. Ter de lidar com um membro que não o seu era estranho de inicio, e McGarrett certamente não tinha nada do que se envergonhar nesse departamento. Fazer amor com Steve acabou sendo mais fácil do que ele imaginara, o homem possuía um belo, bronzeado, esguio corpo, provavelmente devido a toda a natação e corrida que os SEAL faziam para manter o físico militar e ele cheirava bem e tinha um gosto ainda melhor.

Steve estava aparentemente tão fascinado com os pêlos loiros quanto Danny estava com a tinta no corpo do outro. Ele dispensou um bom tempo só enfiando o nariz contente na penugem dourada, tocando-a e examinando sua textura sedosa. Também pareceu adorar as mãos e pés firmes de Danny, levando vários minutos para beijar e explorar suas compactas estruturas. Amava cheirar e provar o corpo de Danny, enfiando feliz o nariz nas axilas e no meio das pernas dele. Fazia cócegas e Danny acabou gargalhando, sendo seguido pelo outro logo. Na verdade, eles passaram um bom tempo rindo na cama enquanto iam conhecendo um ao outro, ambos meio perdidos mas cada vez mais entusiasmados e encantados. O loiro enfim teve de, com firmeza, remover a quente e úmida boca de Steve do meio de suas pernas antes que perdesse o controle.

Não precisaram do lubrificante que encontraram no bem estocado móvel do lado da cama na primeira vez. Foi estranho e urgente, com cotovelos e dentes se batendo, mas tudo que foi preciso para os levarem ao pico foi o contato de uma pele com a outra, profundos e famintos beijos e a mão de um no outro. Danny gozou segundos depois que Steve gritou e ejaculou quente e úmido no punho de Danny. Havia, afinal de contas, passado um bom tempo desde Rachel e os braços fortes o abraçando, o quente e musculoso corpo contra o seu causavam uma sensação maravilhosa. Além disso, era algo bem mais mental do que físico ser o puro e único foco de um amoroso Sentinela.

A segunda vez foi muito parecida com a primeira, exceto que um mais experiente Steve alegremente tomou o controle. Ele sentou com as costas encostadas no monte de travesseiros contra a cabeceira da cama, Danny montado em seu colo, as ereções pressionadas deliciosamente juntas, trocando profundos e lentos beijos, pausando de vez em quando para sorrirem um para o outro como idiotas. Os braços de Danny estavam envolvendo o pescoço de Steve e ele parecia determinado a lentamente beijar seu Sentinela até que este perdesse os sentidos. Steve, com alegria, deixou, retornando cada úmido beijo com fome –não conseguia se saciar por mais que provasse o gosto de Danny- suas grandes mãos deslizavam preguiçosamente pelas largas costas de seu Guia, massageando gentil antes de descer para pegar e apertar a belamente feita -coberta com uma penugem macia como pêssego- bunda do menor.

Danny foi-se primeiro dessa vez soltando um grito curto de surpresa quando Steve abruptamente enfiou dentes afiados no lado de seu pescoço perto da linha do cabelo e sugou com força, enfim Marcando* seu Guia. Ele grunhiu suave em aviso quando o loiro tentou se afastar, uma grande mão segurando a parte de trás da cabeça de Danny, mantendo-o parado enquanto machucava a macia e ferida pele apenas o suficiente para delicadamente deixar uma cicatriz como uma marca permanente da reivindicação de posse de Steve, ao mesmo tempo em que sua outra mão trabalhava na ereção de Danny. O loiro podia apenas se segurar com firmeza nos largos ombros e tremer durante um incrível orgasmo. A visão e o aroma do prazer de seu Guia fez Steve alcançar o ápice em segundos, deixando-os todos sujos outra vez.

Depois disso, Steve lambeu a marca com gentileza e segurou seu Guia perto de si enquanto o mais baixo reclamava sonolento e longamente sobre Sentinelas canibais com dentes afiados que deviam fazer um lanchinho de algo que não fosse seus Guias. Ficaram juntinhos, recuperando suas forças. Danny cochilou contra o ombro de seu Sentinela, seguro em seus protetores braços. Steve ficou acordado, olhos no rosto adormecido, famintamente memorizando cada linha e traço.

Podia sentir-se Gravando Danny na mente* e era inebriante, estava fascinado por seu Guia: o cabelo loiro, o belamente compacto corpo, os brilhantes olhos azuis com as marcas de riso, o torso coberto em penugem dourada, o teimoso queixo e ácida boca que nunca, nunca mesmo se calava. Danny era um homem muito atraente, todo ouro, creme e rosado, e o contraste perfeito para seu próprio moreno e esguio corpo deliciava Steve.

Na Terceira vez, Danny acordou coberto por um caloroso Sentinela enquanto Steve ia em seu próprio ritmo beijando, provando e memorizando cada centímetro do corpo compacto de seu Guia, desde o topo do cabelo loiro desarrumado até a sola dos pequenos pés dele. Dessa vez quando Steve ergueu a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de seu Guia, Danny encontrou puro instinto primitivo de Sentinela olhando de volta, então ele não resistiu quando McGarrett o rolou até deixá-lo de bruços, mordiscou e beijou seu caminho descendo pelas costas dele para abrí-lo com uma quente e molhada língua e insistente e bem-lubrificados dedos. Danny agarrou a cabeceira e segurou firme, rangendo os dentes para se impedir de gritar alto à medida que as sensações mudaram de estranho para uau.

A sensação era tão malditamente boa que ele não temeu quando McGarrett enfim ergueu seus quadris e se moveu para montá-lo –primeiro doeu, Danny era virgem afinal e Steve era bem dotado- porém, assim que os movimentos suaves e firmes de Steve encontraram aquele lugar escondido dentro dele o prazer cresceu e rapidamente se sobrepôs a dor. Por longos minutos houve apenas calor entre eles, a batida da cabeceira da cama, o tapa molhado de pele deslizando contra pele, gemidos roucos e mãos fortes segurando quadris estreitos com força o suficiente para machucar, seguido pelo grito gutural de Danny e o grunhido baixo de completude de Steve quando soltou dentro bem fundo da entrada quente de seu Guia ao mesmo tempo que a febre nele enfim atingiu seu pico.

Era como se uma explosão de luz acontecesse na cabeça do Sentinela e ele recuperou os sentidos, jogado sobre as costas de seu Guia, cegamente abocanhando a nuca dele, enfiando o nariz na Mordida de posse*, o corpo ainda unido por completo com o do outro... totalmente Ativo* agora com sua cabeça clara e livre de toda a dor exceto pela irritação vinda dos arranhões da barba em sua pele, o formigamento das mordidas amorosas na sua garganta e ombros; e as marcas em suas costas quando Danny havia enfiado as unhas com pura energia. O loiro estava já quase dormindo sob ele, exausto devido ao vigoroso amor bem feito. Steve inalou o inebriante aroma de sexo e dos cheiros naturais dos dois, usando-se disso para se Conter*. Queria se afogar naquela essência pungente –_tão deles_- e usá-la para sempre.

Steve o beijou na bochecha e se afastou devagar, então, carinhosamente examinou seu amante para ter certeza que não havia nenhum tecido machucado. Ficou aliviado quando encontrou apenas algumas gotas de sangue na borda da pequena entrada, onde a pele delicada havia sido esticada com muita pressa. Foi até o banheiro, voltou com uma quente e molhada toalha e uma pomada medicinal refrescante e, cuidadosamente, cuidou da pequena e inchada entrada. Não conseguiu resistir tirar um tempinho para esfregar o nariz e mordiscar gentil um dos lados da bunda deleitável de seu Guia antes de finalmente ceder a tentação e deixar um grande chupão no lado esquerdo. Danny tinha uma bunda parecida com um pêssego maduro e seu Sentinela estava determinado a dar seu selo de aprovação apesar dos protestos sonolentos de seu Guia.

Terminando, ele jogou o pano molhado no chão e se enroscou envolta de seu amante, insaciavelmente puxando o corpo firme e quente para mais perto, misturando as pernas e braços e aproveitando o peso e calor de seu Guia. Sorriu para as reclamações incoerentes e sonolentas de Danny ao ser perturbado e permitiu que seu amor mal-humorado o jogasse para um canto e o usasse como um travesseiro humano. Steve apenas o abraçou com mais força e firmeza, passando uma mão pelo cabelo loiro assanhado. Sentia que podia morrer de tanta felicidade.

Em seus mais loucos sonhos, ele nunca pensou que seria tão sortudo ao ponto de ter isso tudo. Esse barulhento, volátil homem de cabelos dourados que preenchia todos os locais sombrios e vazios de Steve com som e luz, que o enfrentou de igual para igual, ficou ao seu lado contra um futuro incerto e, de algum jeito, parecia determinado a mantê-lo consigo.

Um movimento perto da clara parede o fez olhar e um suave grunhido de tosse chamou a atenção da Sentinela, o qual virou a cabeça para ver seu animal espiritual* -um jaguar preto- determinado em cuidar tirando qualquer bicho ou sujeira do pêlo de um mal-humorado e barulhento texugo que parecia igualmente determinado em se enrolar numa firme bola e tirar uma soneca com sua cauda fofa e peluda cobrindo o nariz. Steve caiu no sono, braços cheios de seu Guia, com um sorriso no rosto devido aos sons de um rouco ronronar retumbante e o ronco de um texugo.

_Continua..._

**(1) policial (beat cop)=** Na terminologia policial, uma "beat" é o território e tempo que um policial patrulha. "Beat policing " é baseada no policiamento tradicional (fim do século XIX) e se utiliza do relcionamento de proximidade com os membros da comunidade com o policial designado para fortalecer a efetividade policial e encorajar esforços cooperativos a fim de fazer uma comunidade mais segura. "Beat police" tipicamente patrulha a pé ou de bicicleta o que provém mais interação entre policia e os membros da comunidade (boa ou ruim). Traduzido da Wikipédia: [http (dois pontos)(barra barra)en (ponto)wikipedia(ponto)org(barra)wiki(barra)Beat_(police)]

**N.T:** Espero que estejam gostando! Eu peço desculpas pela demora, as coisas estão confusas mas farei o possível para postar o próximo logo. depois desse falta só mais 2 para a história central e depois terão mais 5 drabbles no mesmo universo da fic. Eu ainda não comecei com os drabbles (mas são curtos, então não devem demorar) mas os caps estão quase prontos.

**N.T2:** Para quem gostou desse universo de Sentinela/Guia ou gosta de Criminal Minds e shipa Hotch&Reid ou os dois (como eu ) e estiver interessado(a) eu vou postar logo, logo uma tradução da fic **Life Changes** que será chamada de **Mudanças da Vida**, e terá também participação especial de Gibbs&Tony de NCIS num capítulo.


End file.
